


Kink

by allargentum



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allargentum/pseuds/allargentum
Summary: Зарисовка на ZevWarden Week 2020 тема "Kink"
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Kudos: 4





	Kink

О довольно богатых предпочтениях Зеврана в постели Табрис узнает не сразу. Первое время они сексом даже в тишине занимаются, уберегая друг друга от стонов, чтобы не скомпрометировать себя перед остальными в лагере.

Вскоре Зеврану это надоедает и он в следующий раз не сдерживается, стонет заливисто, громко, пальцами крепко цепляется за чужие плечи, утопая в удовольствии. А наутро им чуть ли не все спутники претензии предъявляют: что Винн, недовольно качая головой, что Морриган, демонстрируя на своем лице гримасу отвращения.

И так, раз за разом, Табрис собственноручно собирает мозаику предпочтений своего партнера. Что нравится ему вскрикивать несдержанно, нравится следы оставлять на коже бледной, помечая, будто в подтверждение, чей он и кому Страж в моменты их близости принадлежит. Как нравится ему провоцировать, выгибаться, демонстрируя плеяды татуировок и собственное сильное тело. Как нравится, что его силой берут, руки сжимают до следов ощутимых, на бедрах синяки оставляют. 

Табрис только собирает это все по крупицам, запоминает, чтобы в следующий раз дать Зеврану то, что ему так нравится. Заставляет себя в памяти оставить каждый стон, каждую просьбу и тихий хриплый выдох.

Зеврану же опыта хватает его с лихвой для того, чтобы удивительно точно желания Стража угадывать. Ему удается одним прикосновением, одним поцелуем жарким довести его до исступления, заставить метаться по спальнику в палатке или же по покрывалам богатым в поместье эрла. И он сам узнает, как Табрису нравится, когда ему так подставляются, когда покорность свою демонстрируют. Как тот любит, когда к нему ластятся, в шею целуют куда-то за острое ухо. 

Страж любит добиваться, командовать даже в постели, подминать под себя разгоряченное тело. И как Зеврану нравится подчиняться, в восхищении заходиться от ласки подаренной, позволять себя так целовать.

И им удивительно точно удается в желаниях своих сойтись, удовлетворяя предпочтения друг друга с каждой новой их близостью.


End file.
